Known locking mechanisms for mounting a device to a solid surface include convoluted mechanisms that have stored-energy springs or do not lock the device sufficiently to the solid surface. One such sliding latch is illustrated in the Nelson 1400 Dog Feeding Pan, in which a dog pan attached to a vertical surface (e.g., a wall). The sliding latch does not lock the device to the solid surface (wall) and can be knocked off by a rambunctious pet.
Moreover, known locking mechanisms do not have simplicity of design and ease of installation and dislodgment of a device, yet provide sufficient locking capabilities for joining a variety of devices to a solid surface.
Furthermore, known locking mechanisms make audible noise when locked or latched, which may be problematic for particular applications, such as those involving military or other tactical maneuvers.